littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Newton
Newton is the main antagonist in LittleBigPlanet 3. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie.Steven Isbell, PlayStation.Blog - LittleBigPlanet 3: Hugh Laurie, Stephen Fry in All-Star Cast - Retrieved Oct 19, 2014. Story Little Big Planet 3 Newton is first shown to transport Sackboy to Bunkum, and informs him of Nana Pud's evil plan to bring back the three titans. He then shows Sackboy the basics of the game, and supplies him with the Pumpinator. After stopping Nana Pud's guardian, he then reveals that he tricked Sackboy, and that Nana Pud is his mother. He then releases the titans, planning to use them for the benefit of Bunkum. However, they possess him, and his plans change to one of destruction instead. Newton then confronts Sackboy and Oddsock, and unleashes the green titan, which is defeated by Oddsock. He then encounters the player again in the Ziggurat and unleashes the yellow titan, which is defeated by Toggle. He then shows up in the Bunkum Lagoon, when the player is on their way to get Swoop, and fires at Sackboy knocking him into the air. He did not expect Swoop's intervention, and is completely flustered as his ship is broken apart. He is then finally cornered by the four heroes, but tricks them, and captures Sackboy. He is freed by the three heroes of Bunkum, and Newton has finally had it, so he unleashes the purple titan. This frees him from his possession, allowing him to help the heroes defeat the titans. After the Third Titan was defeated and trapped in the "Tea Cup" and He and the other escaped the fortress that fell apart and was destroyed; but freeing "Bunkum Creative Heart" from the fortress. Newton and the others fall out of the sky and would have been killed if it wasn't for a sudden land on a air ship who happen to be the one of Newtons Father; Captain Pud, who then scold at him. Returning to Stitchem Manor; Newton remakes the Dimensional Doorway allowing Sackboy accompanied by Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop returning to Craftword with hopes that Craftworld is ready for them, then he sends them to Craftworld. However in the DLC The Journey Home, It was revealed Newton sent them far from Craftworld. Appearance Newton appears to be in a shape of a Sackperson, but has a Lightbulb as a head and a bowler hat that appears to be an egg timer. He wears some kind of velvet type robe and black cardboard boots. His face was originally orange/yellow, but when possessed by titans, his face was purple instead. Personality Newton seems to be very foolish and not very smart, and often will make excuses and lies, such as tricking Sackboy about Nana Pud releasing the titans, who instead released the titans himself and was possessed (even though he stayed the same.) After beating the third titan, Newton meets his father again, and pretended he didn't know it was a strict rule, which made his father strict even more. He tries to say that he was the Brave Leader during the fight against the third titan and lead the explosive device in the guts of the beast but no one believes him, Obviously. Newton at the end tries to twist the ending from what actually happen but in vain, but Newton seems to never learn. Newton is some what of a coward, as he was eaten by the third titan when he said that the key is to not show fear (and in that case he was scared.) and he would hope the titan would stop when he said "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Relationships Trivia * His laugh in the trailer is from the Negativitron. * He is the fourth main antagonist in the main series. ** He seems to be a very clumsy, lovable villain unlike the Negativitron. **Newton isn't technically a villain. He was possessed by the titans which made him evil. * The light bulb that was flashing in the end of the creative opening was the pure form of Newton. * Newton's default costume can be acquired by completing the last level, while Evil Newton costume can be acquired by completing 4 players co-op level "Race For the Stars" in Manglewood within the time limit. * He may not actually create stuff but more of copy object made from other; One example is one of Captain Pud old Laboratory Air shift "adding some refinements of my own", and according to Two's Company, he had flunked Popit Academy. References Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Characters Category:Story characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Boss